


Roommates

by galaxiebot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiebot/pseuds/galaxiebot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux and Karkat are roommates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here’s a short Solkat thing because I haven’t written fanfiction in fucking forever. Also, I changed the names and used part of this as an assignment for school so they don’t use their quirks when they talk, because I couldn’t turn it in like that and I didn’t want to go back and change it. But whatever.  
> This was a silly AU where after Sburb is over, the trolls join the humans on Earth and everyone who dies magically comes back including the Alpha and Beta kids caretakers. I might do more with this. Since I really like the idea of there being a Dirk and Bro Strider or like a Roxy and Mommy Lalonde. Anyway have the fic.

Sollux sat at his desk in an attempt to get the work he’d been ignoring done, but he had something kind of tiny and frustrating keeping him from doing so. Karkat was on Sollux’s bed doing anything he could to get his roommate pay him some mind.  


“Sollux! Slow ass! Could you hurry it up? He asked. His whining was more because of the goal he had in mind for the day rather than any actual need for food. But Sollux was taking forever and he felt that it was his right to complain until he got his attention.  


“Chill out, it won’t be much longer,” Sollux said. He had started avoiding the use of words with the letter ‘s’ after Karkat had teased him about the lisp a few days ago. He hadn’t realized how easy that was. Now he just wanted Karkat to shut up and he wanted to tell him he just couldn’t find a good way to do it. Shut you trap? Shut up? Fuck.  


“Close your blow hole,” Sollux said. He had let it slip out before thinking. Karkat’s silence was actually a little surprising.  


“Seriously? Fucking fish puns.” Karkat said. His little body rumbled with laughter in the next moment as he lay back on the bed.  


“Hey Sol?” Karkat asked.  


“Yeah?”  


“Do you ever miss Alternia?” Karkat asked. Now Sollux turned in his chair to look at Karkat who was still flopped on his bed.  


“Yeah, but I like Earth. The people are much more peaceful,” Sollux said. He looked at Karkat as he sat up. There was a point at which Sollux was simply happy to see Karkat, being blind for any period of time really instills that in you. But now Sollux realized how looking at him really felt. He could feel the knot tie in his throat as Karkat’s eyes lifted to me his.  


“How come you haven’t been lisping?” Karkat asked. Sollux turned away again. He was starting to remember all the time he spent avoiding his feelings for Karkat. Why had he let him move in? Fuck this was a bad idea and it had only been two weeks.  


“No real rationale,” Sollux said. Karkat stood up and frowned. He felt bad for teasing Sollux about the lisp. He must have caused the sudden change.  


“Sol,” Karkat said.  


“Yeah?”  


“I,” karkat said, “I’m sorry for making fun of your lisp.” Karkat’s voice was kind of a harsh yelp when he said it. He did feel bad, he felt bad whenever he hurt Sollux, but sometimes he wanted to get him back for all the other people he’s dated around Karkat. He didn’t want to admit his feelings, but what he had for Sollux was the strongest thing he’d ever felt. He wandered up to Sollux and found himself leaning over Sollux’s shoulder.  


“Look KK, why don’t you go pick up food for you and I,” Sollux said. The suggestion was to get Karkat out of his hair for long enough to sort a few things out and finish his work, but Sollux handed him money and got him on his way. 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

[CG]: KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

[CG]: NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

[CG]: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

[GA]: Yes Karkat?

[CG]: I DON’T KNOW HOW TO TELL HIM AND I MADE FUN OF HIM THE OTHER DAY FOR HIS LISP AND HE ISN’T DOING IT NOW.

[CG]: I WISH HIS FUCK ASS WOULD JUST NOTICE MY FEELINGS

[CG]: I’M SICK OF THIS EMOTIONAL ROLLERCOASTER HE HAS ME ON. I THINK HE HATES ME BUT WHEN MY LEASE IS UP HE LETS ME LIVE WITH HIM. HE IGNORES ME AND THEN SENDS ME WITH MONEY FOR FOOD. AND IN THE GAME HE SEEMED SO HAPPY TO BE WITH ME AGAIN EVEN THOUGH HE WAS BLIND AND NOW HE HIDES FROM ME

[GA]: Karkat You Need To Stop And Just Tell Him.

[GA]: It Worked For Me With Rose

[CG]: BUT 

[GA]: Do It  


\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] --

Karkat sighed and put his phone away. He was standing in line at Chinese Yum Yum which was a few blocks from their apartment. It was Sollux’s favorite; maybe he could use the food choice as an apology. Some people stared at his grey face and horns, but he didn’t really mind it anymore. It had been two years since they’d come to Earth permanently. All of the ancestors were here too.  


With the game over the humans all decided to live together in a common place in the city Karkat was told is called Chicago. Apparently it was a middle ground between where everyone had lived before. Now they all lived in the same apartment building which wasn’t far from Karkat and Sollux’s. Karkat really did like the planet, and the city he was living in, but sometimes he missed his lusus. Crabdad wasn’t the best parent, but at least he was Karkat’s.  


As confusing as everything was after Sburb was over, all the Alpha, Beta, and their caretakers survived somehow. Accept now there are doubles of Dirk and Dave and Roxy and Rose, but they all seemed to get over it quickly. Dave and Karkat had gotten close during the game and they all still kept in contact, but Karkat felt that he’d only been distanced from everyone. Maybe it was all the yelling. He’d mellowed out a lot since… who was he kidding, no he hadn’t. He still yelled all the time.  
Karkat got the food and started walking home as he face palmed over all of everything that had gone on with Sollux recently. He trudged up the stairs and stopped in front of his door.

turntechGodhead [TG] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]  
[TG]: Bro

[TG]: Bro I talked to Kanaya

[TG]: Bro. You need to talk to Sollux.

[CG]: NO FUCKING SHIT DAVE

[TG]: No Karkat. I think he likes you back.

[TG]: Like frogs like flies

[TG]: Wait that was shitty.

[TG]: Like Rose like Kanaya

[TG]: Or like how Dirk likes Jake

[TG]: That shit is rare man

[TG]: You need to go for it

[CG]: DAVE.

[CG]: I KNOW OKAY.

[CG]: IT’S NOT THAT EASY.

[TG]: No man it is

[CG]: DOES EGBERT KNOW YOU REGUALRLY HAVE A HUGE FUCKING BONER FOR HIM ALL THE TIME YET?

[TG]: …that was low man

[CG]: FUCK OFF I’LL HANDLE IT  


carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

Karkat rammed his head into a wall for a moment and then entered the apartment.  


“Sol I’m back,” he said. Karkat walked to the couch and placed the food on the coffee table. Sollux emerged from the kitchen with plates in his hands.  


“Do we need flatware?” He asked. Karkat rolled his eyes.  


“Yes,” Karkat said. He wanted Sollux to stop avoiding his lisp. Sollux spun on his heels and grabbed whatever silverware he could find in the drawer. When he got back all of the little white boxes were sitting on the coffee table and Karkat sat on the floor in front of them.  


“Damn you bought a lot,” Sollux said. He sat on the couch his leg pressed against Karkat’s side without his notice.  


“Take this back you wriggler,” Karkat said. He handed Sollux his money back. Sollux looked at him confused.  


“I paid for it with my card bulge slut. I felt bad so I bought all your favorites,” Karkat said. He spooned fried rice onto his plate and began munching on a water chestnut.  


“KK I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. I decided to put an end to my tongue problem on my own,” Sollux said. He felt bad for making Karkat think he was the reason. He’s never liked his lisp, when he was younger he had even tried to pull his fangs out. Which worked, they just grew back in a couple days.  


“It’s okay I still shouldn’t have done it,” Karkat said. He started to eat quietly.  
“Why don’t you yell much anymore?” Sollux asked. He had been thinking it, but the tiny troll wasn’t as fiery as he used to be.  


“I don’t know nook sniffer,” Karkat said, “I don’t want to bother the neighbors or you.”  


“I don’t think your yelling could be a bother to me,” Sollux said. He wanted to pound his head into the table, but instead he filled his plate with a lot of his favorite food. Karkat really knew what he liked didn’t he? Fuck.  


“Listen, KK. There’s something I need to tell you,” Sollux said. Karkat perked up at the sound of his friend’s lisp. It was fucking cute and Karkat had almost forgotten quite how much he liked it. Sollux could feel himself blush. He started to picture himself pounding hi head into a wall later. He shouldn’t have started this lisping thing again.  


“I uh,” Sollux said. He looked away from Karkat. Fuck how he wished he’d done this when he was still blind. He’d had all the confidence around Karkat when he didn’t have to look him in the eyes.  


“Would you just fucking say it,” Karkat said. Sollux smiled at the yelling. Karkat would come back eventually. Sollux turned to him and moved to sit next to him on the floor. Sollux was still almost an entire head taller than him here. He took Karkat’s plate from his hands and put it on the coffee table next to his.  


“What the-“  


Sollux shut up the yell with a swift kiss. His eyes were shut the whole way. Karkat’s lips felt soft against his as he pressed a little harder. He could feel Karkat having a minor freak out on the other end of the kiss, but soon he stopped and pressed back hesitantly. Sollux shoved the table away from them as he slid his tongue across Karkat’s bottom lip, who squeaked, but let Sollux slip his tongue in his mouth.  


Karkat was on his back with Sollux’s hands half way up his shirt before he really knew what was going on. All he knew was that he wanted Sollux bad enough that he didn’t care how he was getting it. Sollux traced his sides with his finger tips and began trailing kisses down Karkat’s jaw and neck.  


Their shirts were both off in a flash and soon their pants were undone, but Sollux moved so Karkat couldn’t reach him as he stroked his bulge with one hand teasingly.  


“You were holding all this in for a while weren’t you?” Sollux said. He teased Karkat as the little troll wriggled underneath him. Sollux bound him down with his psionics, the blue and red glow wrapped around his small wrists.  


“Shut up nook sniffer,” Karkat said. The yell was a little strained, but Sollux smiled and moved his hand down Karkat’s shaft. Fuck now he was starting to really get needy he wanted to tease Karkat more, but he may not get the chance. He ran his fingers around Karkat’s soft nook. He received a low mewl from the troll when he did it, so he kept at it.  


“KK tell me what you want,” Sollux said. Karkat writhed and bucked his hips against Sollux’s fingers as he teased his nook. Karkat made a deep whining noise.  


“I want you to fuck me. You ass,” Karkat said. He wiggled against Sollux’s fingers as he slowly pressed them inside. Sollux suddenly had a serious problem with his erection still being shoved inside his pants. He used his free hand to fix himself quickly and then also finished shucking Karkat’s pants off.  


“What exactly do you want me to do?” Sollux asked returning his fingers to Karkat’s slick nook.  


“Fuck I want your bulge inside me, please let me go.” Karkat said. His face was beat red and his eyes were sultry and watering the little bit of red liquid pricking at the corner of his eyes.  


“Are you sure about this?” Sollux asked. He could feel his lisp, but let go of Karkat. Karkat popped up and knocked Sollux onto his back.  


“Fuck KK,” Sollux said. He raised his arms over his head as Karkat ripped his pants off so they were both totally naked. He groaned when he felt Karkat’s mouth on his tip, his lips sliding over his bulge and down to the base sufficiently covering the whole thing with saliva.  


The next think Sollux knew, was that Karkat was on top of him sinking down on his dick. Sollux shivered and grabbed Karkat’s waist was the troll fell over to lean on his hands above Sollux.  


“Shit KK,” Sollux said. His whole body quaked. He’d never felt anything so soft in his life. It was so warm and inviting as Karkat pulled up and then bobbed back down again down on him. Sollux hissed through his teeth every time Karkat’s nook fully took him in, but he was going incredibly slowly. Unbelievably slow and it was almost painful for Sollux.  


“Sollux, I uh,” Karkat said. Sollux pulled him down into a kiss and rolled him over in one movement. Sollux rolled his hips into Karkat.  


“Fuck KK you’re really tight,” Sollux said. His voice was more of a moan now as he lifted Karkat’s legs and pressed deeper into him.  


“It’s cause I’m fucking tiny bulge sucker,” Karkat said. His voice was becoming mewls and purrs as Sollux pressed into him. He quickened his pace at his own need and soon found a good rhythm.  


“KK,” Sollux said. He whined as the friction began to go to his head. He could feel his psionics getting out of hand. He needed to make sure not to hurt Karkat by mistake so he pressed his hand into Karkat’s thighs as he lifted his hips.  
Karkat moaned as he was moved. He moved his hips alongside Sollux’s as they both began to feel a burn in the pit of their stomachs.  


“KK I’m really close,” Sollux said. His mind was clouded as Karkat whined underneath him. Damn he didn’t want this to end. He focused his psionics into tingling his hands and additionally Karkat’s waist.  


“Are you losing control?” Karkat asked. His little body was writhing, but he could tell that Sollux was up to something.  


“I always do,” Sollux said. At that moment he took a few good thrusts into Karkat who curled his toes and arched his back into Sollux as they both came. Karkat covering them in red while his insides were totally yellow, Sollux rode it out making Karkat shiver against him.  


Sollux dropped Karkat’s legs and slumped down next to him. They both lay there panting for a while.  


“Fuck I can’t believe we just did that,” Karkat said. Sollux moved to wrap him in a tight cuddle.  


“I know I’ve never done that with anyone before,” Sollux said. Karkat snapped his head up to look at him.  


“You’ve never mated with anyone?”  


“Have you?”  


“Well, no, but you dated like a good portion of the female trolls,” Karkat said. Sollux rolled his eyes.  


“I never dated any of them. It was just me trying to get your attention,” Sollux said. He muttered it against Karkat’s soft head play with his nubby horns.  


“I uh, sorry,” Karkat said, “but you could have just fucking told me.”  


“KK,” Sollux said.  


“Yeah?”  


“Shut up,” Sollux said.  


“I love your lisp,” Karkat said.  


“I love you,” Sollux said.  


“I love you too.”


	2. 2

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

[CG]: HEY STRIDER

[CG]: GUESS WHAT

[TG]: What?

[CG]: GUESS WHO’S STILL SINGLE AND GUESS WHO’S FUCKING HIS ROOMMATE

[TG]: Fuck off Vantas

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry. I couldn’t resist. Actually, I’m not sorry.


End file.
